


Stakeout

by themadhatter_666



Series: Stilinski-McCalls [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, m rating just to be sure, married sciles, sciles are liam's dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: Scott has a very strange date night





	Stakeout

“When you said date night, I thought you meant dinner and then sex in our empty house where our son who is old enough to know what sex noises are, is not.”

Scott doesn’t have to be looking at Stiles to know Stiles is rolling his eyes. He really can’t believe Stiles dragged him into this. Actually, he can.

“This is fun.” Is all Stiles has to say.

Scott groans in disbelief, “Fun? For a cop maybe. We’re stalking our son.”

This is enough for Stiles to groan and turn to face Scott, his hands clenching onto the steering wheel, “We aren’t stalking him, we’re making sure Liam is safe and not having sex. He’s _seventeen_ and dating a _criminal_.”

It’s Scott’s turn to roll his eyes, he shifts in his seat to face his husband, “I thought you were warming up to Theo. He’s a nice kid with a bad start.”

“You are too nice. You could think a serial killer could be redeemed.” Stiles muttered, turning to have a quick scan through the car window.

Scott giggled, his hand moving to hold onto Stiles thigh, gaining his attention once again, “I know that’s why I married you.”

Stiles grins. He can’t help it. He doesn’t want to, but he does. It’s Scott. Everything about Scott makes Stiles warm all over, it’s always been that way. Ever since they were kids, Scott could just exist, and Stiles would want to smile. He guesses that’s what happens when your soulmate is your best friend. Even now, after all this time, Stiles can still look at Scott and fall in love all over again. It’s easy to love Scott, the easiest thing in the world. Stiles has spent forever doing it, he will spend forever doing it. It’s why Stiles can’t help but smile at Scott.

Stiles knows he staring at Scott like a love sick fool, he usually does. Scott’s staring back at him like a love sick fool. It’s moments like these when Stiles remembers that Scott loves him just as much as he loves Scott. Stiles has never been more thankful that the car is parked, because he can’t help it when he leans over to press his lips against Scott’s. His fingers grip Scott’s hair hard as pulls Scott’s mouth against his, Scott is eager to respond, he always is.

Stiles pulls away from Scott, rubbing his nose against Scott’s licking his lips, “I’m sorry I ruined date night.”

“Spending time with you is enough, but stalking our child is strange.” Scott whispers, still running his nose against Stiles.

“He’s seventeen and having sex with a college student.” Stiles complains, pulling away from Scott, leaning back in his seat.

Scott chuckles, “Theo is two years older than Liam and it’s ok that they’re having sex. You and I were having sex at seventeen. We have to trust him.”

Stiles does, he wants to trust Liam with Theo. He wants it more than anything. He does trust Liam, but Liam is his baby and he feels like he’s losing him, and he may never get him back. Stiles knows Liam loves Theo, he knows because he recognises the face Liam pulls when Theo is around. He recognises it because it’s the same face Stiles pulls when Scott is around. He doesn’t want Liam to leave, not yet, not ever really and he’s desperately trying to cling onto that. He loves their little family and Theo threatens that. He knows Theo isn’t that bad of a kid, he worships the ground Liam walks on, Liam could do a lot worse. Stiles still doesn’t have to like it.

“I love you.” Stiles tells him, he means it with every fibre of his body.

Scott grins back at him, “I know you think he doesn’t need you anymore. He does, he always will. He’s your baby.”

“He’s our baby.”

Scott softly touches Stiles face, he knows him better than anyone. He knows Stiles better than Stiles knows himself sometimes, “I love you too.”

Stiles is grinning at him again, “So, this date night does the dinner have to be included or can we go straight to the sex part.”

Scott is kissing him, and Stiles knows the answer.

***

Theo is trying his hardest to keep his hands to himself. He still finds it weird about having sex with Liam in his parents house. Scott is so nice to him, like the nicest person that Theo has ever met and he’s dating Liam. Theo just feels like he’s disrespecting Scott and Stiles, he certainly doesn’t want to piss off Stiles. Stiles had arrested him three times and having sex with his son, is something that Theo doesn’t even want Stiles to think about no matter what Liam has told both of them in rage or Scott in private.

So, when Liam has his hand down Theo’s pants outside Liam’s house, he’s trying really hard not to give in, because Liam is perfect and saying no is so hard. It’s just not fair. Liam’s been pouting at him for about five minutes, that pout always has Theo in trouble, he can’t say no to the pout. Liam had learnt that very early on, it’s half the reason they were even together. Theo knew he wasn’t good enough for Liam, Liam deserved someone so much better. He deserved to be loved by someone who hadn’t been arrested by his dad. It’s always the pout that gets Theo in trouble.

“Come on Theo, don’t you want me?” Liam whispers in his ear, as he pushes the key into the front door, his other hand still down Theo’s pants, “I thought you hated it when Brett hears us, hears _you_.”

And that’s it. Liam knows all the buttons to push, “You little shit, if you want my arse that bad just say instead of teasing me.”

“I want your arse Theo.” Liam’s pushing the door open, they’re making out as Liam pulls Theo over the threshold. Liam’s hand has moved from the front Theo’s pants to running it over his arse, his fingers ghosting over Theo’s hole, his sucking kisses into Theo’s neck, just the way Theo likes. It’s only when Theo opens his eyes does, he regrets everything.

He locks eyes with Scott who is bent over the dining room table, with Stiles fucking into him. Theo lets out a shocked choking noise, as Scott immediately starts to push Stiles away. While Stiles is fussing over Scott oblivious that his son and boyfriend have just entered the house, Liam is looking at Theo, startled concern washing over his face. Liam finally turns around only to see his two very naked dads arguing in the dining room.

“What are the two of you doing!” Liam screeches, “Ew! Gross! I’m never going to un-see this!”

Stiles is quick to counter, “What are the two of you doing!!”

Scott and Stiles are quickly shuffling their clothes back on as Theo is only now yanking Liam’s hand away from his arse and pushing Liam away from him. Liam looks a cross between disgusted and annoyed.

“What are we doing? Doing a lot less than the two of you! On the dining room table! I eat there! Do you do this often?” Liam is rambling, waving his hands around as hell yells at his dad.

Scott who looks how Theo feels, “We don’t do this often. I’m going to clean this-hell I might even buy a new table.”

“Don’t be stupid Scott we aren’t buying a new table.” Stiles snaps before turning to face Liam, “What the hell are you doing here, you’re suppose to be at Theo’s.”

Liam snorts, “You’re suppose to be on a date not fucking on our dining room table.”

Scott lets out a strangled noise and Theo is starting to realise the more time he spends with the Stilinski-McCall’s, the more he realises that they are not normal. Theo is watching this whole interaction between a father and his son while the other father looks about ready to cry.

“Liam, it’s never going to happen again.” Scott tells him, “I’m so embarrassed. Theo I can’t believe you had to see that.”

“It’s fine.” Theo barely chokes out, Stiles finally looks at him, and Theo remembers the first time he realised Stiles was Liam’s dad. Liam slips his hand into Theo’s defensively waiting for Stiles to have a go at him, at _them_.

“I want ice-cream, anyone else want ice-cream?” Stiles says, surprising everyone.

Liam though is his father’s son and without missing a beat is walking over to his Pops, eagerly grabbing ice-cream from the freezer and spoons for everyone. Scott looks at Theo bewildered, before shrugging his shoulders and joining his husband and son. Theo laughs, shaking his head before joining the strange family, who he has come to love.


End file.
